


Big Windup Series

by Neorulez



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Hetero, M/M, Multigenre, Multiparing, Rating May Change, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!





	

Shuu-chan~!” Mihashi mewled, tears forming from the corners of his eyes. 

 

“What is wrong Ren-Ren?” Kanou fretted, wiping his best friends tears.

 

“S-S-Sh-Sh-Shuu-chan,” spluttered Mihashi with tears streaming down. “I...I...have an owwie!”

 

“Don’t worry Ren-Ren, I will make you feel better.” Kanou reassured. 

 

“Really, how?” Mihashi asked, unsure how his childhood friend could help him. Shuu-chan had no disinfected spray or band aids how was he suppose to make him feel better? Do, Mihashi, a favor please tell him how! 

 

“Close your eyes,” Kanou instructed his friend. “Don't open your guys either.”

 

Mihashi wasn't sure what Kanou had in mind however he simply complied with his friend’s instructions and closed his eyes.

 

Once Mihashi eyes were closed, Kanou grabbed blonde’s hands into his hands, slowly leaned down to kiss the owie.

 

Mihashi opened his eyes to see Kanou kissing his hands.  Uncertain how he should react, the blonde looked surprise at his friend and flushed furiously. 

 

“Your owie feels better now, Ren-Ren?” Kanou asked, looking up into the blonde’s brown eyes.

 

“Mmhmm feels all better Shuu-chan~!” Mihashi confirmed that he was fine now. His owie didn't hurt at all! Owe it to Kanou for making his owie go away!


End file.
